


not enemies, just... rivals.

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: (hints of neurodivergent Robbie), (tiny ones), Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, Rescue, Robbie doesn't know when to stop, Robbie's in trouble again, Sportacus does a goof, Sportacus's Scarf, That scarf is more than big enough for two so let's take advantage of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: With weather this cold, Sportacus isn't expecting anybody to be outside - much less in trouble.Unluckily for him, Robbie Rotten is here to prove that he should've, on both accounts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do something with this scarf for so long, and when the image of Sportacus and Robbie both wrapped in it came into my head I had to write this.
> 
> I can't work tenses for shit and I apologise.

It was one of those days where even if the sky was clear and the sun was out, it was still absolutely freezing. You could step outside and feel like you should be knee deep in snow, even though it looked like a warm summer’s day. As a result, none of the kids were out and about – the day having been collectively deemed far too cold to go play outside.

Sportacus didn’t blame them, doing push-ups in his ship. They’d have to bundle up in scarves and gloves and huge puffy coats and it would be very difficult to move around like that. Plus, he was sure they were all enjoying themselves in their homes; safe and sound and warm.

He switched to sit-ups. Exercise was a good way to stay warm – not that he needed it, his ship had a superb heating system – but with the kids at home with their families he didn’t really have anything else to do. He could visit Robbie, but he was most likely taking advantage of the kids’ ‘quiet’ day to sleep or invent and probably wouldn’t take to kindly to being disturbed.

He ended his round of sit-ups on an even number and called for his skipping rope. He tried to think of something else he could do today, like re-stocking his sportscandy supplies, or try to re-organise his little collection of books.

Sportacus was mentally trying to figure out a new system for his books when his crystal beeped. Surprised, he stopped skipping and looked down it. Sure enough, it was glowing.

“Someone’s… in trouble?” he said, confused. He almost couldn’t believe it. Everyone was at home, weren’t they? How did someone manage to get in trouble when everyone was safely indoors?

It didn’t matter. What _did_ matter was that someone needed Sportacus’s help.

“Door!” Sportacus ordered, pulling his telescope from its niche in the wall. He shuddered as a blast of cold air hit him but did his best to ignore it, looking out over the town to see if he could spot who was in danger.

None of the kids were about, in fact, the only person outside was– Robbie!?

Sportacus nearly dropped his telescope in shock. What on _earth_ was he doing outside? It was freezing! Sportacus readjusted his grip on the telescope and sure enough, Robbie Rotten was crouched near one of the walls of the main court, fiddling with a giant machine.

He didn’t look to be in immediate danger, which confused Sportacus. There was no explosion-indicating smoke coming from the machine, no nearby hole for him to fall into, and no projectile about to hit him. Why was his crystal beeping? Robbie was just tinkering with one of his inventions, he didn’t look like he was up to no good – he wasn’t even wearing a disguise, just his normal suit.

_Wait_.

He wasn’t wearing _anything_ except his suit! No scarf, no hat or coat, not even a pair of gloves! Sportacus was horrified; Robbie must be freezing! The hero twisted the end of his telescope and his view sharpened, zooming in. Robbie was shivering, hands shaking as he fussed with the machine, and Sportacus swore his fingers were tinged with blue.

The Elf didn’t waste another second, throwing the telescope back into his ship and calling for the ladder. The ship complied immediately and Sportacus sped down to the town below. He skipped the last few rungs, simply leaping off when he was close enough to the ground. He landed a few feet away from the villain and immediately flipped over to him.

Robbie shrieked when Sportacus appeared next to him, dropping the spanner he was using and whirling on him. “What are you d- _doing_ Sportaflop!” he demanded, teeth chattering. “You can’t just go s- sneaking up on people like t- that!”

“What am _I_ doing out here? Robbie, what are _you_ doing out here!?” Sportacus exclaimed, “It’s freezing, you shouldn't be out here!"

“I’m _fine_ s- Sportanerd,” the villain snapped, crossing his arms.

He’d probably meant the action to look angry or intimidating, but the way he’d shoved his hands under his armpits and curled himself inwards like an armadillo told a different story; the same one that his purple tinged lips and knocking knees were telling.

“Now go away – I have to set this up for t- tomorrow and I don’t want you spoiling my p- plot before you’re m- meant to.”

“You’re _not_ fine Robbie, look–” Sportacus pointed to his beeping crystal, “you’re in trouble.”

“I’m not in t- _trouble_ ,” Robbie spat.

“Yes, you _are_ ,” Sportacus told him firmly. “You’re too cold! You’ll get sick if you stay out here any longer.”

Robbie scoffed, and Sportacus pulled the man’s hands out from under his armpits and held them in his own. They were like ice, the tips of his fingers starting to turn blue.

“See, you’re going blue!” Sportacus exclaimed. “You need to get inside, _now_.”

“No!” Robbie yanked his hands out of Sportacus’s grip, throwing one towards the machine. “I have to f- finish _this_ now!”

“It can wait,” Sportacus insisted.

“No it _can’t_!” Robbie shouted at the elf, “I have to get this f- finished _today_ , or it won’t b- be ready for tomorrow.”

“Then you can finish it tomorrow and foil me the day _after_!”

It was the closest Robbie had ever heard Sportacus get to an actual shout and he fell silent.

“Robbie, it is _too cold_.” Sportacus told him, his tone gentler but brooking no argument. He turned towards his ship. "Scarf!" he called, and a hatch in the belly of the ship opened. The ridiculously long scarf he’d knitted when Robbie made Sportacus lose his memory fell from the ship like a white and blue waterfall, landing in Sportacus’s outstretched arms.

He turned back to Robbie and started winding the scarf around his neck. Sportacus ignored Robbie’s spluttering protests as he wrapped the scarf around him, he needed to get Robbie warm before he got himself seriously hurt.

It was far too long to just go around Robbie’s neck – yards of the thing still left bundled in Sportacus’s arms – so he started wrapping the rest of it around Robbie's waist and arms as well like a makeshift jacket. He made sure to cover Robbie’s hands at least three times in an attempt to warm his fingers, even as Robbie practically tried to claw him away. Eventually, Robbie gave in and let Sportacus wrap him up like a mummy, slumped in defeat at the hero’s side and shivering.

Even when Robbie was pretty much completely covered in scarf there was still a good few meters of it left so Sportacus slung the remainder around his own neck a couple of times. His body temperature was naturally higher than the average humans so the cold wasn’t bothering him as much as it was Robbie, but he’d been outside longer than he thought he would be arguing with the other man and he was starting to get a bit cold himself.

"Come on, Robbie." He took the villain gently by the elbow and started guiding him away from the machine.

Robbie jerked at the movement, startled. "What? W- where are you t- taking me you Sporta- _lunatic?_ " He demanded, trying frantically to drag the elf back towards his invention.

"Home."

"You're _kidnapping_ me!?" Robbie shrieked, furiously pinwheeling and trying to backpedal out of Sportacus’s grasp.

Sportacus rolled his eyes. " _Your_ home, Robbie!”

“Oh.”

Robbie stilled, so Sportacus nudged him again and this time he gave in, letting Sportacus steer him in the direction of the bunker. “You need to get inside, even with the scarf it's still too cold."

Robbie looked back at his machine, frowning.

Sportacus sighed. “Robbie, I _promise_ it can wait until tomorrow. Your safety is more important right now.”

Either the cold was finally getting to him or he was too tired to protest any further, Sportacus didn’t know, but Robbie stayed silent from then on and they made it to the back of the billboard without any more opposition on the villain’s part.

Sportacus unwrapped the bit of scarf from around his own neck and placed it around Robbie’s before lifting up the hatch. The hero gestured to the chute. “In.”

Robbie grumbled but otherwise did as he was told, climbing the ladder and tipping himself down the chute. Sportacus waited until he heard the _‘wumph’_ that signified Robbie landing on his chair before following him down, making sure to close the hatch behind him. He didn’t want to let any of the cold air in, after all.

Despite having a lot less experience using the chute, Sportacus had a much more controlled landing than Robbie did, landing on the floor of the lair in a crouch. He was glad to find that it was pretty warm down there; being an inventor must pay off when it comes to your own central heating, Sportacus figured.

Robbie seemingly hadn’t moved from where he’d landed, as he was hunched in his chair like a sulking child, vaguely lopsided. The villain in question glared at him, but bundled up in 20 meters of scarf, he looked about as threatening as a kitten, so Sportacus just rolled his eyes and moved closer to the pouty pile of blankets so he could start unravelling the scarf from around Robbie’s body.

Robbie glared at him from underneath layers of scarf, but Sportacus payed him no mind and perched on the arm of the recliner; this would take a while.

Everywhere he uncovered was warm, and suddenly Sportacus found himself very grateful for keeping the scarf as it was. Honestly, he'd been planning on finding a way to cut it up and make it into several regular-ish sized scarves, but right now he was glad he hadn't.

Sportacus unwound Robbie’s hands last, keeping a hold on them after so he could inspect them.

“Are you quite done?”

Sportacus bypassed the terseness of Robbie’s tone, just glad that he was able to speak without stuttering now that his teeth weren’t chattering. He was also pleased to notice that Robbie’s lips were back to their usual pink instead of that awful bluey-purple.

“Almost,” Sportacus told him, checking over Robbie’s fingertips. They were back to normal colour, thank goodness, and the elf to give an internal sigh of relief.

“Your fingers aren’t blue anymore,” he told Robbie, frowning. “That was _very_ reckless, Robbie. It’s freezing out there. You shouldn’t have gone out there without a jacket and some gloves, at the very least, especially of you were going to be working on something. I _know_ you have some–”

“I didn’t think it was going to _be_ that cold!” Robbie snapped, snatching his hands back and clutching them to his chest. “It looked _fine_ out when I looked through the periscope, no rain or snow – the _sun’s_ out for crying out loud! And by the time I’d gotten everything above-ground and over to the square, there was no _point_ in coming all the way back.”

“Your _safety_ is the point Robbie! You shouldn’t be lazy about your health, ever!”

Robbie almost choked on the forcefulness of his scoff.

“It’s the _truth_ ,” Sportacus insisted, “you could’ve done permanent damage if you’d have stayed out there any longer.”

“What do _you_ care?” Robbie huffed, crossing his arms.

“I care a lot, Robbie.” Sportacus said softly. “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Robbie shifted in his seat, looking very uncomfortable for a man surrounded by soft orange fluff. “We’re _enemies_ , Sportadunce.”

“No…” Sportacus sighed, shaking his head. “We’re not enemies, just… rivals. To me anyway.”

_There was a difference?_ Robbie frowned, drawing back slightly to look at Sportacus.

The hero squirmed under the close attention and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Anyway,” Sportacus said, “you’ve warmed up a bit, and I know your lair is pretty warm but I’d still recommend you turn up the heat in here a bit more, just for a little while.” The elf jumped off the arm of the chair and started gathering up the scarf by rolling it around his arms like a spool. “Also a warm drink. I don’t know what you have here, but some coco might be good?” He figured he could make the assumption that Robbie would have coco. “If you have any blankets too, those might be good as well for a couple of hours. Anything to keep you warm really, even just body heat-" Sportacus stuttered to a halt as Robbie raised an eyebrow at him.

"And who's going to supply _that?_ " the villain asked, watching Sportacus immediately turn beet red.

“Um.” Sportacus looked like a deer in the headlights – a very red deer – wide eyed and frozen.

Robbie almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_ – the man _had_ wrapped him up like a mummy and strong-armed him back into his lair after all.

“Just, um, just try to keep warm, okay Robbie?” The hero eventually said, desperately gathering up the rest of the scarf, “use whatever, uh, method you want.” He pulled the end of the scarf through the middle of the spool and tied it to itself, hurrying over towards the exit hatch.

“Stay down here and get warm,” he told Robbie, securing the bundle under one arm. “Your machine can wait until tomorrow, Robbie. We can wait a day, I promise.” He hoisted himself up into the chute with his free arm. “But if it’s still cold tomorrow, please do _not_ go out without warm clothing!” he shouted as he started climbing. “Take care of yourself!”

Sportacus practically flew up the pipe, Robbie hearing the clang of the hatch in record time. The elf hadn’t even bothered to make sure it shut quietly, and Robbie listened to Sportacus’s frantically scrambling footsteps from above the as the hero made a swift getaway.

The villain sat slack-jawed in his chair for a moment, stunned, before what had just happened caught up with him and he burst into laughter. He cackled to himself for a long, long while and was practically to the point of tears before he managed to calm himself down enough to get up. Giggling hysterically to himself as he set the kettle to boil, Robbie vowed to _never_ forget the image of Sportacus blushing like a tomato and stuttering. _Ever_.


End file.
